Khawatir
by Nico Roronoa
Summary: Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Zoro... Ini fic pertama jadi mohon reviewnya


**"** **KHAWATIR'  
By Nico Roronoa**

 **Cuma Fanfic, jangan dianggap berlebihan**

 **One Piece cuma milik Oda-** ** _Sensei_**

 **Warning : Bahasa bertele-tele, mungkin agak OOC, kepanjangan, gaje dll**

Suasana tenang di kapal Thousand Sunny Go merupakan saat yang sangat langka. Hanya pada malam harilah moment itu dapat terjadi.

Seperti biasa, seorang wanita berambut raven sedang berada di dek kapal sedang membaca buku sambil menikmati gemerlap bintang ditemani secangkir kopi yang sudah mulai dingin. Baginya , malam adalah moment yang sangat ditunggu karena hanya saat itulah dia membaca buku dengan tenang. Walaupun gadis berambut raven yang tidak lain adalah Nico Robin itu sudah biasa dengan suasana kapal yang sangat ramai oleh tingkah konyol Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp yang selalu membuat lawakan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Atau suara dentingan besi dan baja yang saling beradu yang disebabkan oleh Franky yang sedang membuat alat-alat baru. Tapi semua itu tetap membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam membaca buku.

Namun ada suatu hiburan tersendiri baginya saat melihat pertengkaran antara sang pendekar pedang dengan koki kapal yang selalu dimenangkan oleh Nami dengan hanya menggunakan satu pukulan saja. Pertengkaran yang entah disebabkan oleh apa sampai-sampai membuat kegaduhan yang luar biasa. Bagi Robin, pertengkaran itu adalah hal yang sangat ia sukai karna dengan itu dia bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

.

Malam itu cuaca di Grand Line sangat tenang, tidak seperti biasanya yang kerap terjadi badai maupun cuaca ekstrim yang bisa membunuh siapa saja jika mereka tidak siap. Langit tanpa mendung yang memancarkan sinar bulan dan bintang ditambah dengan ombak yang tenang membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam membaca buku. Pikirannya melayang membanyangkan saat bersama kru topi jerami dan saat-saat bersama pemuda itu.

Robin POV

Hai _Kenshi-san_ , apakah mimpimu indah? Kuharap begitu.

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Saat pertama kali aku bergabung dengan bajak laut Topi Jerami dimana kau belum bisa menerimaku yang merupakan bekas musuhmu. Bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang keras kepala sepertimu. Aku tidak marah kau bersikap seperti itu karena aku tahu kau hanya berusaha melindungi teman-temanmu. Hanya saja, mulai saat itu aku menemukan kebiasaan baru yaitu mencoba mendapatkan kepercayaan darimu.

Memang mudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari _nakama_ lainnya, tapi untukmu rasanya sangat sulit. Sudah kucoba berbagai cara namun tetap saja sulit untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Dari kebiasaan itulah aku jadi selalu memikirkanmu. Dan kebiasaan itu lama-lama berubah dari ingin mendapatkan kepercayaanmu menjadi ingin mendapatkan dirimu. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan CINTA ?

Apalagi saat kau yang menangkap tubuhku yang tidak berdaya akibat serangan Enel. Saat itu hatiku senang tapi juga sedih. Aku senang bahwa saat itulah kau mulai mempercayaiku dan aku sedih kau juga terkena serangan petir Enel.

Perasaan itu bertambah dari kejadian kejadian yang telah kita lewati bersama. Enies Lobby saat kau datang bersama kapten dan _nakama_ lainnya untuk menyelamatkanku. Kalian dengan berani menantang pemerintah demi menyelamatkan anak iblis sepertiku yang bahkan tidak punya niat untuk hidup. Atau kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di Thriller Bark dimana kau rela menyerahkan nyawamu demi kami semua, terutama demi kapten. Menerima semua luka yang diderita kapten setelah pertarungan melawan Moria dan Oz adalah hal mustahil bagi manusia biasa. Apalagi itu semua ditambah dengan lukamu sendiri.

Melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya sangat menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Tapi aku sadar, kau bukanlah orang yang yang mudah menyerah dan mati begitu saja sebelum mewujudkan cita-citamu sebagai pendekar pedang nomor satu. Aku juga sadar bahwa kau bukanlah orang biasa dan karena itu aku semakin tertarik padamu .

Normal POV

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disana ?". Teriakan seseorang yang yang terdengar tidak asing langsung membuyarkan lamunan Robin.

Robin menoleh ke sumber suara. Seperti yang ia duga, suara kasar, berat namun tegas sudah pasti dia orangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Roronoa Zoro. "Oh, _Kenshi-san_. Kau belum tidur ternyata. Apa yang kau lakukan ?".

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan" jawab Zoro sambil berjalan mendekati Robin.

Mendengar jawaban Zoro membuatnya terkekeh. "Jalan-jalan ? Malam-malam begini ?".

"Tidur dua hari membuat tubuhku kaku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?".

"Aku sedang membaca, kenshi-san.".

Zoro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti "Membaca ? Dengan buku tertutup ? Dasar wanita aneh.".

"Membaca bukan hanya pada buku saja, _Kenshi-san_." tutur Robin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zoro yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hah... ?"

"Aku sedang membacamu, lebih tepatnya membaca isi hatimu ?". Perkataan Robin sukses membuat wajah Zoro memerah seketika. Sontak Zoro langsung mundur beberapa langkah berusaha membuat jarak antara mereka berdua.

"A... apa maksudmu ?" tanya Zoro dengan nada sedikit gugup.

Buku yang tadi Robin pegang ia letakkan di meja. Inilah reaksi yang disukai Robin. Menggoda Zoro dan membuat wajahnya memerah baginya adalah hal yang lucu bagi Robin "Fufufu... Aku bercanda _Kenshi-san_. Apa lukamu sudah sembuh ?".

"Cih.."

Sadar wajahnya memerah, Zoro mencoba bersikap tenang. "Yah lumayan. Istirahat satu atau dua hari lagi pasti sudah sembuh?".

"Tapi kata Dokter-san, kau harus istirahat selama satu bulan agar lukamu benar-benar sembuh.".

"Chopper ya... dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Seminggu saja sudah cukup bagiku" tutur Zoro dengan sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"Ap-apa itu sakit?". Tanya Robin sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena tak sanggup melihat pemuda yang disayanginya terluka.

"Tidak. Akan lebih sakit lagi jika melihat kalian semua dihabisi sichibukai sialan itu satu persatu." jawab Zoro datar. Tanpa disadari, cairan bening menetes dari mata Robin. Mendengar perkataan Zoro membuat tubuhnya bergetar. _Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan temannya disaat dia sendiri berada dalam kondisi antara hidup dan mati..._ batin robin.

Robin menundukkan kepalanya."Maaf..." gumam lirih hampir tak terdengar namun dapat tertangkap oleh telinga Zoro yang peka.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf ?" tanya Zoro keheranan.

"Maaf saat itu aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Aku terlalu takut dan lemah. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian dari meraka. Aku memang tidak berguna." jawab Robin sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Hei, itu bukan salahmu. Menghadapi dua Shicibukai tanpa istirahat memanglah hal yang sulit.". Zoro yang dari tadi menatap Robin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut.

Hening sejenak tanpa ada kata yang keluar. Suasana hening dan canggung yang tentu saja tidak nyaman bagi Robin maupun Zoro.

"Ano... sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Kuma" ucap Robin berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

Zoro terbelalak. "K-kau tahu ? Apa yang lainnya juga tahu ?" jawab Zoro sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak. Hanya aku, tuan koki, dan beberapa penduduk saja.".

"Oh... syukurlah kalau beg...".

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua itu ?" potong Robin dengan nada agak tinggi.

Mendengar perkataan Robin, Zoro merasa aneh dan memasang muka bingung. _Ada apa dengannya ? tidak biasanya dia emosional seperti itu..._ pikir Zoro. Zoro yang lelah berdiri akhirnya duduk di pinggir kapal tidak jauh dari Robin dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pembatas kapal.

"Aku hanya ingin saja." jawab Zoro singkat.

Robin kaget dengan jawaban Zoro. Ia seperti bukan Zoro yang robin kenal. Zoro yang robin kenal adalah sosok yang berani, tegas, keras kepala, dan tidak pernah menyerah sebelum mewujudkan impiannya.

Robin mulai marah. Dia merasa pemuda itu sudah tidak ada niat lagi untuk hidup "Apa kau ingin mati huh. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu ?".

"Ya. memang itu tujuanku. Tapi aku tidak mau mewujudkan mimpiku dengan mengorbankan teman. Lagipula sudah menjadi tugas untuk kru menyelamatkan kaptennya"

"Ta-tapi, kau bisa saja mati.". Robin yang emosinya sudah tak terkendali lagi berusaha menahan diri dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil menahan ar matanya yang terus mengalir. Namun dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Zoro. Robin berusaha bersikap tenang dan mengatur nafasanya. Tiba tiba...

BREGH

Sepasang tangan kekar merangkulnya dari belakang. Menariknya kedalam dada bidang yang penuh dengan luka. Bau darah yang mulai mengering tercium kuat masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. _Tenang saja. Aku takkan mati_... bisik Zoro yang mendekatkankan kepalanya di telinga Robin.

Robin sontak saja kaget namun tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zoro. Dirinya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Air matanya mengalir deras mendengar jawaban Zoro. Lebih deras dari yang tadi. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Zoro. Tapi Robin tahu bahwa luka Zoro belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku ?" lanjut Zoro yang tersenyum genit. Robinpun langsung melepaskan pelukan Zoro. Dia berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Dengan gerakan cepat, Robin berbalik dan langsung memeluk Zoro, lebih tepatnya mendekap. Zoro yang kaget tidak kuasa menahan beban tubuh robin sehingga membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Kini Zoro dalam keadaan tertindih di bawah.

"Ya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Zoro.". Robin mendekap Zoro yang berada dibawahnya dengan sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepaskan pemuda berambut hijau itu.

Saking eratnya pelukan Robin ditambah dengan beban tubuh Robin sampai membuat Zoro berteriak kesakitan. " _It-it-itte_... Ro-robin, k-kau menekan lu-luka-lukaku" ucap Zoro terbata –bata menahan sakit.

Robin tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berdiri. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja.". Robin yang tadi terdiam akhirnya membantu Zoro yang kesulitan untuk bangun.

"Itu sakit tau. Kau Ingin aku membunuhku atau apa ? Dasar wanita" ucap Zoro sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Fufufu... Walau aku ingin membunuhmu, kau tetap tidak akan mati kan, _Kenshi-san_ ?"

"Kau kira aku ini dewa apa ? Aku juga manusia yang bisa mati tau." Zoro yang memanas membuang mukanya ke arah lautan lepas.

Melihat kelakuan Zoro, Robin hanya bisa tertawa. Dengan langkah kecil, ia kembali ketempat duduknya dan mulai membaca bukunya lagi.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara angin berhembus tenang. Hari semakin malam bahkan hampir menjelang pagi. Tanpa robin sadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

Zzzz ... Zzzz

"Siapa disana ?" Robin dengan sigap berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan buah iblisnya. Bola matanya berputar mencari dimana sumber suara berasal.

Tak lama bagi Robin untuk menemukan dimana sumber suara berasal, dan ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah tertidur. Robin tertawa lebar mendapati Zoro tengah tidur sambil mendengkur. "Fufufu, ternyata itu suaramu, _Kenshi-san_.".

Dia berjalan mendekati Zoro berniat untuk membangunkannya. Namun, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Robin sadar niatnya itu hanya akan membuat Zoro marah. Akhirnya Robin berhenti dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Selang beberapa menit Robin kembali dengan membawa selimut yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur di kamar. Ia menggunakan selimutnya untuk menyelimuti Zoro yang tampaknya sedang kedinginan. Dengan hati-hati robin melingkarkan selimutnya ditubuh Zoro yang penuh luka. Ditatapnya wajah pria berambut hijau itu dengan sangat dalam. Sangat dalam sampai ia tidak sadar telah menempelkan bibir manisnya di kening Zoro.

Sadar bahwa telah mencium Zoro, Robin segera melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. _Apa yang telah kulakukan. Semoga saja ia tidak bangun..._ batin robin. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Jangankan sebuah ciuman, badai saja tidak mampu membangunkannya.

Segera setelah kejadian itu, Robin beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kursi yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membaca. Ia duduk dengan nyamannya. Matanya lelah dan rasa kantuk mulai datang. Sebelum robin benar-benar tertidur, ia melirik ke arah Zoro. Zoro yang tadi tertidur dalam posisi duduk sekarang berubah menjadi terlentang dengan mulut terbuka dan mengeluarkan gelembung di hidungnya. Robin tersenyum melihat Zoro tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Selamat tidur Zoro. Semoga mimpimu indah.

 **END**

Ini fic pertama saya jadi wajarlah, pemula. Maaf jika gak nyambung ceritanya.

Mohon reviewnya para reader sekalian J


End file.
